


Where are they now? Draco pt. 1 (Chances)

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, Minor Character Death, Pre-Drarry, Pre-Slash, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Draco after the war.





	1. A Second Chance at Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the end. It connects a lot of the previous stories in the series together. [note: I think this chapter got replaced by my third chapter at some point. But I've fixed it now, so the story should make much more sense!]
> 
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Draco is sitting in the Great Hall with his parents when the Aurors come to take them away. He is thrown into a holding cell separate from his parents. He gets better meals then he’s had in months, but can’t find a desire to eat more than a few bites each time. He asks the guards if they’re beneath the ministry, and if his mother is okay, and when they are going to be put on trial but no one ever answers his questions. The more time that he is left with nothing but his own thoughts, the more Draco believes he deserves to be locked away. He’s done things; terrible things. His father put his faith in the wrong man and now they are all paying for it. The only silver lining he can think of is that Potter finally killed Voldemort. No one will have to suffer at his hands ever again.

It’s some weeks later that Draco’s cell door is unceremoniously ripped open and a guard hauls him out and into a small room. He sees his mother sitting down and runs to her side as soon as the guard lets him go. “Mother! Are you alright? They haven’t been treating you poorly, have they? Where’s father? What is going to happen to us? Oh, Mother, I was so worried!”

Narcissa’s soft smile is sad. She is overjoyed to see her son again, and answers all of his questions. She only wishes she knew more. “I’m fine, Draco; as fine as I can be, at least. No one has treated me poorly, as far as being a prisoner goes. I have no idea where your father is, and I have no idea what is going to happen to us. What I do know is that you are strong. You can make it through anything, so long as you remember who you are. You are Draco Abraxas Malfoy and you are my son.”

Draco nods and hugs her tight. He wants to say something to comfort her in return, but before he can formulate a thought the guard is back. He takes them both to a large room where they are seated in front of the Wizengamot. This is their trial. They do not get legal counsel and they do not get to speak for themselves. There is someone who will be speaking, however. None other than Harry Potter steps down to the floor in front of the Malfoys. _“Oh isn’t this just great,”_ Malfoy thinks to himself. _“The bloody boy-who-lived is going to put us to death. I saved his life that day at the Manor, but then he saved mine in the Room of Requirement. He owes me nothing. This is probably a great achievement for him: locking away the Malfoys. I wonder where my father is? He’d certainly see the irony in all this…”_

Draco’s inner monologue is cut off by Harry clearing his throat. “Erm, Hello. I’m Harry Potter. You may know that, I guess.” Draco mentally rolls his eyes at the stupid way Potter stutters over himself, but stays completely neutral on the outside. “I’m here today to speak on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. I believe that neither of them deserves a severe punishment, no matter their affiliation to Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort.”

There is obvious dissention from the members of the audience as well a few members of the Wizengamot, but Harry goes right on talking. “You see, my mother protected me when Voldemort came to kill me all those years ago. He told her to move aside; he gave her the option to live. But my mother risked her own life to save me. Narcissa Malfoy made that same sacrifice during the Battle of Hogwarts. She defied Voldemort, lying about me being dead. All she wanted to know was if Draco was alive. She saved me because of her love for her son. I was saved by a mother’s love for the second time that night.”

Draco cannot believe his ears. Harry Potter is defending his mother. He is comparing his own mother to Draco’s, and doing so earnestly. Draco just barely catches his jaw from falling open in shock. The room is silent for a moment before it erupts in complaints. Harry simply waits for everyone to stop talking before he continues.

“And as for Draco, he saved me in more ways than he knows. Hermione, Ron, and I were captured by some Snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor to be identified. Draco was given the task of confirming my identity, but he chose to say that he could not tell who I was. Draco and I have known each other since we were 11 years old; we met at Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. There was no way that Draco didn’t recognize me, even if my face had been spelled to make it seem disfigured.”

Draco doesn’t think there can be any more to say, but it seems that Potter isn’t done yet.

“In a later attempt to escape our capture, Draco and I got into a fight. I conquered his wand which, at the time, did not mean much. I needed a wand because I had broken mine but I did not know yet just how important it was to have Draco’s wand specifically. As it turns out, when Draco disarmed Albus Dumbledore during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Draco really had control of the Elder Wand. So when I disarmed Draco, that control was handed on to me. I believe this played just as large a role in defeating Voldemort as the other efforts we made.”

Harry, again, waits until the loud talking has died down before concluding.

“Neither Draco nor Narcissa have it in them to kill. They are not Death Eaters. They followed along with Lucius because they are a family that sticks together. Lucius put his faith in the wrong person- the wrong ideals. He never once tried to help me. In fact, he tried to kill me and my friends on more than one occasion. The same cannot be said for Draco and Narcissa. I truly owe my life to them and they do not deserve to be locked away in Azkaban. Thank you.”

Harry turns and walks back to his seat. The Wizengamot makes their decision in record time. Draco and Narcissa will not serve a life sentence in Azkaban. Rather, they will both be on house arrest for the next two years. What is left in their Gringotts vaults will be frozen, except for a pre-budgeted amount that will pay for food deliveries and other necessities. The Wizengamot believes they can do no harm being locked away in Malfoy Manor. The house elves have all been sent to Hogwarts, and anything remotely dark has been confiscated by the Department of Mysteries.

As soon as the Wizengamot gives their sentencing, the room is in an uproar and Draco sees Harry slip out the back door followed closely by Ginerva Weasley. Draco isn’t sure how to feel. He’s glad that he and his mother won’t be going to prison. He’s disappointed that no one will tell him what’s become of his father. He’s anxious about having to be locked in the Manor with all of the memories he’s been trying to forget. He’s thankful for the pull that Potter’s words have of the Wizengamot, though he’s curious as to why Potter did this in the first place. Before he can start feeling anything else, Draco and Narcissa are swiftly escorted home.


	2. A Second Chance at Family

House arrest is boring. Draco feels like a petulant child just thinking it, but two months in and he now knows why this is a punishment. Narcissa has taught him how to cook breakfast, how to wash clothes, and how to lock away the painful memories that haunt the Manor. Draco is slowly making his way through the family library, reading anything that is even remotely interesting. Narcissa receives word that Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban but managed to work his time down to only 10 years. Unfortunately, it ultimately comes at the price of his own life.

When Draco learns of his father’s death he spends more and more time in his rooms. He stays in bed all day, just staring at the ceiling. When he can’t stand the smell of himself, he takes baths until the water runs cold and then returns to his bed once more. He doesn’t know what will become of his father’s body and he doesn’t bother to ask. Narcissa brings food to Draco’s rooms and is worried when the trays are still full the next day. Draco eats only when his body is aching for it, and even then he can’t keep much food down. She coaxes him out into a sitting room, or out on the patio, or even into the library for a few hours each day but Draco is pulling further into himself. He doesn’t talk anymore.

It’s one morning, in his silent solitude, that Narcissa visits Draco and tells him about her sister. His aunt Andromeda visited, bringing her grandson. He listens to his mother go on about how happy she is to see her sister and how she wants Draco to meet them both the next time they are over. Draco rolls over and faces the wall in tacit response. Each week they visit and each week Draco refuses to see them. It’s purely by accident that Draco is in the hallway outside of the library when Teddy starts screaming (as babies often do). Draco, never having been around one before, hears the infant’s cry and dashes toward the sound. His socked-feet slide to a stop outside of Narcissa’s favorite sitting room. The baby is okay; just crying. He exhales loud enough that Andromeda turns at the sound. They lock eyes and Draco panics. He hesitates a moment too long and hears his mother’s voice saying, “Draco, do come in. Teddy just woke up and I’m sure he’d be glad to see his cousin.”

He freezes, feeling a strong urge to reach out toward the child but also wanting to run straight back into bed. His aunt makes the decision for him by walking forward, Teddy in her arms. She places the baby in Draco’s arms, positioning them to hold him properly, and Draco just stares. He’s so tiny. And warm. And wiggly. _Too wiggly_. Draco is suddenly afraid he’ll drop his squirming cousin and starts to panic. Andromeda soothingly shushes him before he can even begin to protest, and simply reassures him that he is doing a great job. Big, brown eyes look up at him and try to focus. Draco is lost in them. But he has to know, “Is he…a werewolf? I know his…father…”

Andromeda assures him that Teddy is, thankfully, unaffected by the moon. She does believe he will be a metamorphagus like Nymphadora, however, as she swears she’s seen his hair change color. Draco still can’t look away from his cousin. Teddy will never know his mother or his father, and it’s all his fault. Draco begins to cry and quickly hands him back over to his aunt. Andromeda takes the boy, comforting words already on her tongue, but Draco runs out of the room as soon as he knows Teddy is secure. He curls up under his covers, sobbing loudly. A short while later Narcissa walks in and sits down beside him. She tries to comfort him. “Draco, darling, you did wonderfully. When you heard Teddy crying you ran to help him, and I’d say you were successful. You held him in your arms for nearly 20 minutes and he didn’t cry once.”

Draco’s sobs pause as he ponders, “It was really that long?”

“Yes. And the more you are in his life the easier it will become. We need our family; what is left of it, anyway. Andromeda and Teddy are our family. I’m proud of you for seeing them today.”

Draco has stopped crying and is thinking about when he was a little kid. He always wanted a little brother to play with. Though Teddy is technically a first cousin once removed, Draco thinks they could be close eventually. He decides then and there to be present in Teddy’s life, if for no other reason than to begin making up for Remus and Nymphadora’s deaths.

The next time that Andromeda visits the Manor, Draco is waiting with Narcissa in her sitting room. He asks right away to hold Teddy, who is asleep when they arrive. Andromeda gladly hands him over, once again placing Draco’s arms in the proper position. Draco still doesn’t talk to him, just keeps watch over his napping form, but he is hyper-vigilant and both women are impressed. When it comes time for them to leave Draco hands the now-awake baby back to his aunt and says, “Teddy isn’t much of a proper name.”

If it were anyone else saying it Andromeda might be offended, but she knows that Draco was raised in a strict manner. “Edward. They named him Edward, but called him Teddy for the short time they had with him.” Draco’s face clouds over briefly before he smiles at his aunt and thanks her.

Each visit after that follows the same pattern: Draco holds ~~Teddy~~ Edward who is sometimes sleeping and sometimes awake and sometimes fussy and sometimes hungry; Andromeda and Narcissa talk, Draco cutting in with questions about his cousin; And all too soon it’s time for them to go. Draco finds himself looking forward to these visits more and more each week. He still hates being locked in the Manor but at least there’s something to occupy his time. What he really needs is a job, some kind of task to focus on.

Draco explores rooms that belonged to his father and discovers potions supplies. He sets up a work space on the second floor and begins brewing some basic potions. He nervously asks Andromeda to purchase a list of ingredients he needs to brew a potion he found in an old book. She agrees, just glad to see some color back in Draco’s cheeks. Much to Narcissa’s delight, he starts eating regular meals with her in the informal dining room. Draco is also enjoying watching his cousin learn and grow.

Andromeda lets slip that Teddy’s first birthday is only a few weeks away. Draco looks up from where his cousin is chewing on his hands. “Turning one is a pretty big deal. You are both coming here to celebrate, yes?”

He doesn’t miss the way that Andromeda doesn’t meet his eyes. “Well, we have a prior engagement on the actual day but we would love to come the day after.” Draco smiles, just happy to have baby Edward around, but in the back of his mind he wonders what could be so important that they’d not be able to visit that day.

Draco decides to make a small cake for his cousin’s birthday. It comes out lopsided and it may have a bit too much sugar, but at least one person doesn’t seem to mind. “Now, Edward…if you mash the cake into your hair how will you ever know what it tastes like?” Draco cannot believe how much of a mess the small child can make. He leaves the women to watch the birthday boy and goes into the kitchen to get a wet rag.

As he’s walking back in, Draco stops and overhears the end of Andromeda’s story: “…and I asked him if he wanted to come with me on a visit here. I, of course, was going to ask you if he said yes but he turned down my offer. I don’t mind having two visit days a week, one here and one with him, but I just figured since he’s part of Teddy’s life then he should come join our little family as well.”

Narcissa nods in understanding. “That boy has done more for my family than we deserve. We are truly in his debt. I am sure the fact that he would have to return to the Manor is keeping him from taking you up on your offer. I daresay this place doesn’t hold good memories for him.”

“Harry’s not one to hold grudges, Cissy. Surely you can tell that about him by now.”

“True. Well, keep on offering. He is always welcome, especially as Teddy’s godfather.”

Draco nearly drops the wet rag he is carrying. Harry Potter is Edward’s godfather? He pushes that thought aside for the time being and walks into the dining room to clean up the cake-covered boy.

Even though Draco can’t go out and buy a present for Edward, he goes to his old nursery to find something to gift him. While there are many heirlooms and other priceless things he could easily give away, Draco is stopped by a hand-sewn, stuffed dragon toy. It holds no monetary value, but he knows that children would rather have toys than money. His instincts are right and Edward loves the stuffed dragon from Draco.

“I was thinking,” Andromeda says to Draco. “When he starts talking, would it be okay for Teddy to call you Uncle Draco? Cousin may seem a bit strange with the age difference, especially as he starts meeting other kids who have cousins their own age. He won’t ever have a true uncle, so I would like for you to be that for him. If you’d like."

“YES!” Draco shouts before he can control himself. “I mean, yes I would love to be Edward’s uncle. I think ‘Uncle Draco’ has a nice ring to it,wouldn't you agree?”

Both women laugh at Draco’s enthusiasm. He blushes but continues speaking, “I also wanted to thank you for letting us into your lives. You could have easily turned us away for what we’ve done, but you didn’t and for that I am truly grateful.”

“Everyone deserves redemption, Draco. I’m proud to call you family.”

Draco helps his aunt and nephew to the door, then walks to his rooms. He feels lighter than he has in years, all thoughts of Harry Potter already forgotten.


	3. A Second Chance at Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got kind of long because I used a lot from the Ron and Draco story. If you haven’t read that one feel free to do so, and if you have then be prepared for some repeated conversations. I tried to add more detail to the parts that I did reuse, hence the length.

When their house arrest first began, Draco found the Manor inundated with post. Most of it was howlers, which he could incendio on the spot, but it was impossible to tell what was written on a regular piece of parchment. Draco started using a detection charm to screen all post; it would glow blue if the writing was neutral (which were few and far between) or glow red if the writing was negative. Months of angry, red-glowing letters were burned until hardly any post comes at all. It seems the world has forgotten about the Malfoys, and Draco finds he doesn’t mind one bit.

That’s why it’s such a shock when he looks out the window and sees a golden colored owl looking at him. Draco lets the owl in and screens the letter with the usual detection charm. When the charm glows blue, Draco thinks he must be seeing things. “Who would be sending friendly post?” he says to the owl, who is still there so it must be awaiting a reply. More curious than anything, Draco opens the letter.

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Hermione suggested I write this letter before just showing up at your door, and if I’ve learned anything in this life it’s that she’s ~~usually~~ always right._

_I’m an Auror and we’re stuck on this case. A half dozen cases, actually. See, I can’t tell you much but there’s this potion we found and no one can figure out what it is. Hermione reminded me that you were good at potions (the best, actually – her words) and I am asking you help me._

_I know we were never friends, but I trust Harry. I will compensate you for your time._

_Ron Weasley_

* * *

"That is, perhaps, the most civil the Weasel has ever sounded," Draco thinks aloud. He can’t help but wonder if Granger has something to do with that, as she is mentioned twice in the letter. He isn’t looking forward to spending time with the Weasel, necessarily, but he can’t pass up a possible ally in the Ministry. And as much as he loves his mother, aunt, and nephew (who is now toddling around the Manor at an alarming speed for such a small person), Draco has been itching for something new to occupy his time. “How that ginger-haired pest ever made if through Auror training is beyond me,” Draco again thinks aloud as he writes his reply. He is sure to let the Weasel know who will be in charge of this partnership, laughing at his own wit as he watches the owl fly off.

Draco becomes more unsure of his decision as Friday approaches. He wants to keep his mother in the dark about his dealings with Weasley so that he can protect her if something goes wrong. What if this is all a giant set up? What if noon on Friday rolls around and Aurors storm the Manor, taking him and his mother into custody once again. Draco is hoping for the best but he can’t help but to prepare for the worst. To be safe, he talks to Andromeda the day before Weasley is set to arrive. While his mother is off leading Edward around the Manor, Draco shows Andromeda the letter and asks that if anything happens to him that she take care of Narcissa. Andromeda promises that she will but assures him that the youngest Weasley (“ _Ron”_ she calls him, as if she knows him) can be trusted. By the time Narcissa and Edward make it back into the sitting room the letter is stashed away and Draco is feeling much better about the next day’s meeting.

At fifteen minutes before noon Draco begins pacing in front of the door and muttering to himself, “Weasley better not be late. I meant what I said. I may be stuck here until the summer but I will not be made waiting by the likes of him. And this better be good; not just the Ministry’s way of torturing me inside my own home.” He looks out the window and sees Weasley standing in front of the door looking quite indecisive. He raises his hand to knock, but then lowers it again. He looks around wearily at the front of the grounds before attempting to knock again. Draco is smirking to himself but can’t watch Weasley’s idiocy anymore. Hand on hip he rips open the door and in greeting says, “Forget how a door works, Weasley?”

Weasley splutters for a minute, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He finally manages to spit out, “Of course not! You just beat me to it. Now, may I come in? I’m on my lunch break and I only have a half hour.”

“Of course.” Draco steps to the side and ushers him into the front hall. Weasley looks around and shudders visibly. Draco has grown used to living here but he feels bad because he knows this must be hard for Weasley so he makes sure to quickly add, “We’re not going to that part of the Manor. Mother and I haven’t stepped foot in it since- well, just, since.” Draco sees the relief on his face and knows he did the right thing. “I have a work station set up in a room on the second floor,” and Draco swiftly begins walking.

He hears Weasley following him up the staircase, down the hallway, and through the third door on the left. Draco is thankful that he remembered to make tea and bring in the comfiest chairs he could find. He gestures for Weasley to sit in one as he slips gracefully into the other. “Now, _Auror Weasley_ ,” Draco can’t help but stress the title in amusement, “tell me about this potion.”

Draco listens as he tells about the open cases and mystery potion. He notices that Weasley has become surprisingly articulate since school, though he figures a lot has changed for everyone since then. Draco is not sure that he can figure out what a true potions master could not, but he doesn’t want to seem weak. He assures Weasley that he will work tirelessly and that he will solve this for him. Weasley looks relieved just to hear the words. “I’ll be back in one week, Malfoy, but if you figure out anything sooner please let me know.” Malfoy nods and watches as he walks quickly back outside and apparates away.

Of course the potion is difficult and Draco does not have an answer a week later when Weasley arrives for the second time. They sit in the work room, share tea, and talk about his progress. Weasley thanks him and goes back to work. This goes on for weeks, and neither man is feeling confident anymore. Draco begins working around the clock, hardly stopping to eat and sleep, and Narcissa begins to worry. He has to miss out on visits with Andromeda and Edward, the latter of which does not understand why his Uncle Draco cannot play with him. There is soft knock on his work room door and Draco turns around to see Edward holding out the stuffed dragon toy. Andromeda knows Draco is busy, but Edward just wanted to make Draco feel better. Draco puts a stasis charm on his cauldrons and walks toward his nephew. He picks up Edward and the dragon, hugging them both and thanking him for the thoughtful gesture. Draco spends a much-needed break from work with his family.

It’s in the middle of the night that he finally figures it out. He hastily scrawls a letter to Weasley and sends it off with the first owl he can find on their property. Not for the first time, Draco wishes he could cast a Patronus (only this time it would be to send a message quickly, not to ward off Dementors).

Weasley comes flying into the Manor and up the stairs. Draco is ready for him. He hands over a copy of his notes and what he believes (knows) the potion to be. Weasley is so ecstatic that he hugs Draco, and Draco is so sleep-deprived that he hugs back. (He can’t help it that the freckly bastard’s enthusiasm is contagious.) Weasley seems to realize first what they’re doing and quickly jumps back. Before either of them can get too embarrassed he thanks Draco profusely, promises to be back with Draco’s compensation as soon as they wrap up this case, thanks him again, and runs off into the night.

Draco isn’t sure if Weasley will ever come back, and while the money would be useful it’s not as if Draco can’t survive without it. Weasley does come back, however, with the promised monetary compensation. But as he turns to leave Draco realizes he’s going to miss their Friday meetings. On a spur of the moment decision, Draco asks him to stay and play chess. Weasley is a fantastic openent and, though he beats Draco, the game is close. Draco nervously asks if he will continue visiting the Manor each Friday to play chess during his lunch break and, though openly surprised, Weasley answers in the affirmative.

Sometimes Draco wins and sometimes he loses, but he is enjoying his time with Weasley (crazy though it may seem). It is on a Friday during their weekly chess games that Andromeda and Edward are over at the Manor. They stop by Draco’s work room to say hello, and Edward gets very excited upon seeing Weasley there with his uncle. Weasley greets the small boy affectionately and answers the question that Draco hasn’t asked, “Hermione and I stop by with Harry sometimes to see Andromeda and Teddy.”

This isn’t the first time that he has brought up Granger, but it is the first time Potter has been mentioned. Draco doesn’t have the time to process it at the moment because Weasley is apologizing for his need to get back to work and Andromeda is apologizing for taking up their time and Edward is whining because Weasley is leaving so soon (only the promise of a treat and gets him to stop whimpering). Draco sees his chess-partner to the exit and just as he’s shutting the door he stops and asks Draco if Hermione can come next week. Draco agrees, though is skeptical as to what possible reason Granger would have for tagging along.

As it turns out, she wants to thank Draco properly for helping out her paramour (she actually used that word- paramour). She offers a container of homemade tea biscuits, stating they have been made by the Weasley matriarch and are entirely edible. As Draco is politely thanking her, Narcissa glides up behind him and greets his guests. Both Weasley and Granger are respectful to his mother, and they all retire to her larger sitting room. The women drink tea while Draco dusts off a chess set from the sitting room shelves. When it comes time for Granger and Weasley to leave, Draco realizes just how comfortable the whole afternoon was and suggests they do it again soon.

During one afternoon, Draco takes Granger to the family library upon her request. She seems suitably impressed and asks to borrow some books about law. Remembering that she was always incredibly studious in school, Draco agrees knowing that the books will be returned in their same condition. Weasley tells stories about his ridiculous family, but Draco now finds himself laughing along instead of scoffing at them. At some point these two became his friends, and while that thought scares Draco he is glad to have someone to hold that title again. As he ushers his new friends to the door he says, “Thank you, _Hermione_ , for chatting with my mother whenever you visit. She and her sister have made up but I know how important it is for her to have other women to talk to. And thank you, _Ronald_ , for coming back even after the potion was discovered.”

The two are taken aback by the use of their first names but they can tell how hard Draco is trying. Hermione recovers first, “You’re welcome, Draco. Harry and Ron were right about you; you have changed so much since we were at Hogwarts.”

“Would he- Potter, that is- want to visit as well? Perhaps with Andromeda and Edward? My aunt says they are as much family to him as they are to us. Mother and I must thank him properly.”

“Hermione and I can ask him, mate. He’s in the middle of the school year, but maybe he'll have time during the Easter holiday break .”

“And he would…want to come here…and see us?”

“Draco, we can’t promise anything but Ron and I will talk to him. He’s not one for holding grudges, you know.”

“So I’ve heard,” Draco concludes with a small chuckle. He waves off the pair and retreats into the Manor to talk to his mother about their (maybe) soon-to-be guest.


	4. A Second Chance Taken, A Second Chance Given

Andromeda confirms it via owl; she and Edward are coming over during a regular Friday visit from Hermione and Ronald, and she’s bringing Harry Potter with her. There is a separate parchment just for Draco and he takes it into his work room to read it privately.

* * *

_Draco,_

_Harry is very nervous about coming to the Manor, but not for the reasons you might think. The details are his to tell but let me just say that he has not had as easy of a time adjusting to life after the war as everyone thought he would. He has some stability now, working at Hogwarts, but he is still coming into his own. He loves Teddy so fiercely. Just by watching the two interact you can tell Harry was always meant to be his godfather. I hope that you can bond over your love of my little boy, though he is not so little anymore. More than anything, Draco, just be yourself. Remember that you are not schoolboys anymore._

_Teddy and I will be over early on Friday and we will be staying through the holiday weekend._

_Aunt Dromeda_

* * *

He respects his aunt’s open honesty but after befriending first Ronald and then Hermione, Draco hardly feels having Harry in his home will be a challenge. And of course Harry loves Edward; everyone loves the little boy! Draco loves the way he calls him “Dayco” (his mother informed him that ‘r’s can be difficult for small children to say) and wonders what he calls Harry. Draco spends the remainder of the week cleaning. Over the nearly two years without elves, he has found that cleaning is such a rewarding task especially when done properly. Narcissa compliments his efforts and helps him prepare the food. When Andromeda and Edward arrive, his aunt shoves his nephew into his arms and convinces him that they have the cooking under control.

Draco sets Edward down and walks with him out into the back garden. There is an old Quidditch set that Draco found in the garden shed, and he takes out the Snitch to play with. Though he is far too young for a broom, the Snitch is old and flies low enough for Edward to chase around. Draco enjoys watching the small boy giggle and smile, hair changing colors from his usual brown to sunshiny, buttery yellow (a _Hufflepuff_ yellow, Draco would later admit). Edward has been doing that a lot lately. Whenever he first sees Draco his hair shifts to a platinum blonde for a moment before changing back to brown. When Ron is around, or the Weasleys are even mentioned, Edward becomes freckly and fiery. Though he could live without that last one, Draco is proud of his nephew for how strong his abilities are becoming. He is sorry that he never got to know his cousin Nymphadora.

Narcissa finds him in this introspective state when she comes to tell him that their guests have arrived. He grabs the snitch, putting it back into its case, and tickles Edward as he picks up him. Edward wiggles and demands to be put down as soon as they reach the front hallway where everyone is gathered. “HAWWY!”

Edward’s cry startles everyone as a blur of black hair is racing towards Harry’s knees. Harry manages in bend over just in time, catching Edward and lifting him into the air. “Look at you, Teddy! I think you’re bigger every time I see you! And that hair…I feel like I’ve seen that hair on someone else before.” Edward laughs and pats Harry’s hair while nuzzling his face.

“Hiya, Draco. The place looks real clean.” Hermione smacks Ron's arm. “Ow! I meant it in a good way! Not that it’s usually a mess or anything, I can just tell you went out of your way to make it up nice. Geeze, Hermione…you should think about taking up boxing with a left hook like that.”

She rolls her eyes before turning to Draco. “What he _means_ is that the Manor looks lovely and it was very kind of you to invite us all.”

“Of course, Hermione” Draco says with a smile. “And you don’t have to apologize for Ronald’s lack of manners; he’s just sore about losing our last four rounds of chess.” Draco is looking at Hermione and Ron, but can see Harry’s surprised reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“Oi! I only lost the last three! That other was a stalemate…”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Ronald.” He turns to face Harry now, offering his hand. “Welcome to our home, Harry. I am glad that we were finally able to have a day when everyone could be here.”

Harry sets his godson on the ground before taking Draco’s hand. “Thank you for inviting me. Andromeda and Teddy rave about you, as do Ron and Hermione, so I’m just glad everything worked out.”

They don’t realize that they are still shaking hands until Narcissa clears her throat. “Andromeda and I have supper on the table, if everyone would like to make their way to the dining room.”

Draco drops Harry’s hand and walks swiftly after his mother. Harry rubs the back of his neck, blushing before Ron nudges his shoulder with a laugh. Hermione whispers to Harry that this is not the same dining room where Voldemort sat and repeats what Draco told them about that part of the Manor being permanently closed up. Harry lets out a sigh of relief as he takes his godson by the hand and follows the small group to their supper.

After a wonderful meal, everyone retires to what used to be a ballroom that opens out into the back garden. There is a small piano, a basket full of toys left behind by Edward, comfortable chairs and couches brought in from other parts of the Manor, the nice chess set from Narcissa’s sitting room, and a large hearth with a fire already roaring due to the crisp early-spring air. Narcissa and Andromeda sit down by the tea as Edward runs to his toys. Ron asks Hermione to help him play that song she taught him once (she seems to know what this request means), and they leave Harry and Draco alone in the middle of the room.

“So…” Draco begins but has no idea how to continue.

“So,” Harry repeats.

“Chess?”

“I’m quite awful at chess."

“Care to play anyway? I find it easier to have an awkward conversation if there’s something to be done, and since I don’t fancy playing with children’s toys I figured chess would be as good an option as any.”

“Right. Sure.”

Draco remembers his aunt’s words, that Harry is quite nervous about his, and makes an effort to drop his usual sarcasm. Neither says anything as they settle in and begin playing. It is quite a few moves before Draco has the nerve to try again. “So…Hermione says you’re teaching at Hogwarts.”

“I can’t get used to you calling her that, but yes. I’m teaching Defense, though it’s not the same as when we were there. I helped Professor McGonagall write up a new curriculum. It’s called Defense: Spells, Jinxes, and Counter-Curses and I do a lot of practical hands-on lessons a bit like how Remus ran the DADA class back in our third year, Boggart and everything. I guess with Teddy around I just find myself thinking of him a lot. He taught me how to cast my Patronus. I do that with the fourth and fifth years.” Harry looks up suddenly, as if he just realized how much he said. “Sorry to go on, I suppose a yes or no answer would have done.”

“NO!” Andromeda looks at them over the rim of her teacup, but no one says anything or moves to separate the two. Draco flushes with embarrassment of his overreaction. “What I meant to say was: It sounds like you really enjoy your job, and it was nice hearing you talk about it. I would love to hear more.” Harry smiles encouragingly. “And, since you mentioned him, I wanted to apologize for what happened to Lupin and my cousin. I feel just awful that Edward will never know them, and I should have done more to stop it from happening.”

“I appreciate your apology but you didn’t kill them, Draco. And from what I hear, Teddy is pretty lucky to have you around. He’s going to need all of us as he gets older. I suppose this is my chance to apologize as well. I’m sorry that you didn’t get to say good-bye to your father. I did not respect him but you and your mother should have been given the chance, house arrest or not.”

“Thank you. We could sit here all night apologizing back and forth, but I would rather move on to more compelling topics. So let’s just put the past behind us. What do you say?”

“Sounds good. Did you have something in mind?”

Draco asks about what happened at Auror training, having only heard Ronald’s side of the story, and is not surprised to find that he exaggerated most of the details. Harry asks Draco why he sent Ron such a ridiculous reply to his first owl and laughs all through Draco’s explanation. Draco asks Harry about the changes at Hogwarts. Harry asks Draco about the changes to the Manor. Both are surprised when Ron starts talking right next to them. “Are you ready to go? Who won? Wait a minute…you haven’t even finished! Although it looks like Draco is wiping the floor with you, mate. You always were awful at chess. Harry? Why are you turning that shade of red?”

Hermione crosses the room and drags Ron away from them, whispering to him as she goes. Harry looks at his watch, realizing how much time is passed. “I guess it is about time for me to go. Sorry we didn’t get to finish the game.”

Draco is slightly disappointed, but looks at his own watch and confirms the late hour. “It’s no problem. I was going to have you in checkmate by the next move anyway. I enjoyed talking with you. It’s nice to know that I was wrong about you for all those years. Sorry, again, for that.”

“We said no more apologies! And you’re not the only one who had the wrong impressions. I was constantly saying how you were ‘up to something’ at school. Who knows what I could have accomplished had I actually been focused on my class work.”

“To be fair, I _was_ often up to something.” They both laugh as Harry stands, offering his hand to Draco to help him up from the overstuffed chair. Draco turns then to address all of his guests. “Thank you for coming Ronald, Hermione. Where is Edward?”

“We took him to bed over an hour ago,” Narcissa answers.

Draco blushes, knowing his lack of attention was due to sitting across from Harry all night. “It is quite late so that makes sense. I will see these three out, mother.” He walks them all to the door.

Hermione turns to hug Draco. “This was a lovely holiday, Draco. Thank your mother for us again, will you? And don’t forget that you and I still have to discuss the latest book I borrowed! It was an interesting one all about Muggle/Magic court cases from the early 1900s.”

“Of course you would find that interesting,” Ronald cuts in. “But yeah- thanks, mate. The food was second-best only to my mum’s. You’ve got to come over to the Burrow for a meal when they finally let you out of here.” He shakes Draco’s hand and then wraps an arm around Hermione’s shoulders before apparating them both.

Harry is still on the threshold next to Draco. “Suppose it’s my turn? Thanks, Draco. I’m with Hermione; give your mother my thanks as well. Erm, well, I guess I’ll see you later?” Harry gives a shy smile and waves as he follows after his friends.

Draco closes the door and heads up to his rooms, but Andromeda stops him on the staircase. “Thank you for spending time with Harry this evening. Before coming here today he told me that all he really wanted was a second chance at some sort of friendship. He claimed it was all for Teddy’s sake, but I know it’s at least partially for himself as well. Thank you again, Draco. Sleep well.” She kisses him on the forehead and lets him continue on his way.


	5. A Second Chance at Freedom

“Here you are, Mother; my latest batch of Pepper-Up potion.”

“Thank you, darling.” Narcissa kisses her son on the cheek for his efforts. “Do you have a moment that we can talk?”

Draco nods and sits, though he is unclear of his mother’s motives.

“Thank you. I know how busy you’ve been keeping yourself with your potions lately. That’s actually what I want to talk to you about. Have you given any thought as to what you might do in two weeks?”

Draco worries his lip between his teeth. He is looking forward to finally being released from house arrest, but is anxious about the rest of his life. He answers honestly, “I’m not sure.”

She rests one of her hands on his comfortingly. “That’s okay. You’re young. You missed out on the years when you could have been figuring it out. But there’s time. Would you want to do something with potions?”

“I think I would, though I don’t know where to start.”

“Maybe write to a few shop owners in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade? Ask if anyone is taking on new apprentices, or knows of someone who is willing to train a potions master.”

“That’s brilliant!” Draco walks straight to the library, grabs a stack of fresh parchment, and optimistically begins writing his letters.

A week later, Draco is much less optimistic. He has almost all of his requests back with a negative response. At least some are respectful, saying something like “sorry but we have no positions open at this time.” Others are less nice like “go away Death Eater scum.” One is a howler (though Draco casts incendio before it even gets a chance to yell). Draco decides that if no one else will take him, he will just open his own shop. He begins a ledger of all the supplies he will need and checks current prices for storefronts. By the time he adds up all the expenses, he knows their vault does not contain enough gold to start from scratch.

Draco sinks into a state of despair. What will he do for money if no one is willing to hire him? How will he be able to take care of his mother? She’s his responsibility now that his father is gone. Sure, they have enough money to last a little while but not enough for the rest of their lives. Will they have to move out of the Manor? Sell their family heirlooms? Would anyone even want something that was owned by a Malfoy? Thankfully, Draco is pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by the tapping of a stern-looking owl at the window. Draco lets the owl in and takes the parchment it offers. It flies off without waiting for a reply, so Draco begins reading.

* * *

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Let me start by saying that I am truly sorry for your loss. Your parents were students of mine just as you were, and it has pained me to see so many of my former students gone._

_I do not know how much you have heard, so please excuse me if I share something that you already have knowledge of. I am now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Therefore, I am the one in charge of hiring on new staff members. Professor Slughorn has resigned, and I find myself in need of a new Potions professor. He suggested you by name. I do not know what your plans are for once your house arrest is over, but I hope you will consider the opportunity to teach here. You would have your own quarters in the castle and would have free-reign of the Potions curriculum (approved by me, of course). Professor Trelawney is currently our Ravenclaw Head of House, and I know she would be relieved to have someone take over coaching the Eagles’ Quidditch team._

_I always believed you to be a brilliant student, arrogant though you were. Take some time to think over my proposal. If you decide you would like the opportunity to work here, send an owl with confirmation. If you choose not to, know that I understand and will hold no grudge against you for the decision._

_Give my regards to your mother._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

 Draco doesn’t know what to say. He always liked Professor McGonagall when he was in school. She was strict but fair. She never took points away from Slytherin without them deserving it. She didn’t hold her own house higher than the others. He always found Professor Slughorn a bit daft, but it was nice of him to suggest Draco be hired as his successor. Draco isn’t sure he has the ability to teach. He thinks of the responsibility that comes with teaching children how to work with potentially dangerous potions. He thinks of all the trouble he got into at school with Greg and Vince, and then later with Blaise and Pansy. He thinks of Uncle Sev terrorizing first years with a swish of his robes (okay, so that part would be fun). He sits and thinks until his mother calls him to supper.

Draco hands her the letter as he sits down to his bowl of soup. She reads the parchment but her face gives away nothing. When she is finished reading, she sets it down and begins eating her own soup. Draco is halfway through his bowl when he can take it no more. He shouts, “Well??”

His mother lifts an eyebrow at his rude behavior. Draco crosses his arms over his chest petulantly before apologizing. “Sorry, Mother. I didn’t mean to shout. But, what do you think?”

She wipes the corners of her mouth daintily before sitting back in her chair and leveling her gaze at her son. “I think Headmistress McGonagall said some very complementary things and made a generous offer.”

“So you think I should take the job?”

“Do you _want_ to take the job?”

“I don’t know what I want!” Draco slams a hand on the table. “Sorry. I just don’t know.”

“Draco, what is holding you back from accepting her offer?”

“I don’t think I can do it. I love working with potions, but I’ve never taught anyone anything before.”

“You helped Teddy learn to walk.”

“So?”

“So that’s teaching. And you taught him how a Snitch works. You taught him all the rules of Quidditch, now that I think of it. You teach him new things every time he comes over.”

“But Edward is two years old. I don’t know anything about teaching 11 year olds…”

“Then you’ll learn. There are some wonderful professors at Hogwarts. Ask them questions. Think of your favorite professor from your time there. Who was it?”

“Uncle Sev.”

Narcissa smiles at the mention of Draco’s godfather. “Then think of his teaching style. If it was effective and something that you liked, then try to emulate it. If it was ineffective, change it so that it works for you. But don’t give up on this opportunity because you think you can’t do it. Don’t let fear keep you from living your life.”

The end of their house arrest is almost anti-climactic. A single Auror arrives at the Manor, releases the tracking charm, and leaves again. Draco quickly digs through his wardrobe until he finds his formal robes (he hasn’t worn robes at all in the last two years). He checks his reflection in the mirror and kisses his mother good-bye.

When he apparates to the edge of Hogwarts property, Draco is struck by how familiar everything is. It feels as if no time has passed since he was here last. Draco strides through the main gates and begins the long walk up to the castle. The school term ended just yesterday, so the grounds still hum with energy even though no children are around. He can see Hagrid herding the Thestrals into the forest. He can see Madam Hooch wrangling a stray Bludger. He can’t see Professor Sprout but can hear the Mandrakes screaming from the Greenhouses, thankfully too far away to do any damage to his ears. Some parts of the castle look exactly the same, others look completely new, and some parts seem to be missing altogether.

Finally, Draco reaches the entrance doors. He understands how Weasley felt outside the Manor door that first day, not sure to come in or turn and run. He grits his teeth and opens the heavy wooden doors, walking back into the castle for the first time since Voldemort’s demise. He walks the pathway to McGonagall’s office, glad that the staircases are cooperating with him.

Draco goes up the spiral staircase and knocks on the Headmistress’s door. There is a pause and then the door opens. He does not expect to see Harry on the other side. Harry looks from Draco to McGonagall and back again. McGonagall eventually says, “Harry, would you please let Draco into my office? I think he’d like to get down to the Potions classroom, but he can’t do that until he meets with me.”

“Oh! Right! Right. Sorry. I’ll just. Erm.” Harry stammers and blushes, moving to the side to let Draco in. “Yeah. I’ll just. Yeah. Sorry.” He leaves McGonagall’s office and shuts the door behind him. Draco is standing just inside the door, still too stunned to speak.

“Sorry for that, Draco. Please have a seat.” That shocks Draco into motion. He sits down and looks at the Headmistress expectantly. “Let me start by saying thank you for accepting my offer to teach here. I was worried that you might have a better job lined up elsewhere.”

Draco looks down at his shoes. “No one else would hire me…because of what I’ve done. This was the only place that would have me. You…you were the only one who considered my value.”

“I am sorry to hear that. But know that I did not ask you out of pity. You were my first and only choice, and I don’t think anyone could do as good a job as you can. I have complete faith in you.”

“What if parents pull their students when they find out I’m teaching here?”

“That would be unfortunate but they won’t find a better school with a better staff. And if they truly have such close-minded thoughts, then they won’t be missed.”

“What if I’m no good?”

“Then we’ll make you good. I’m not giving up on you, Draco.”

Draco holds his head up high now. “Okay. I accept, Professor. I want to make my mother proud. I want to make Uncle Sev proud. I want to prove to myself that I’m not what everyone thinks I am. I’m going to be the best Potions professor Hogwarts has ever seen.”

McGonagall smiles that tight-pinched smile of hers. “Glad to hear it. Just one more thing: call me Minerva. All you young ones seem to struggle with that.”

Draco laughs. “That I can do, Minerva. Look at that; I’m ahead of Potter already!”

Minerva shakes her head good-naturedly and rises from her chair. Gesturing to the door she says, “Let me take you on a tour of the castle.”

“That’s okay. I think I can find my way to the dungeons.”

“Potions and Slytherin House are no longer in the dungeons.” At Draco’s wide eyes, Minvera chuckles warmly. “As I said, Draco, let me take you on a tour of the castle. Much has changed since you’ve been gone.”

 _“That is certainly true,”_ Draco thinks to himself as he follows his former-teacher-turned-co-worker-and-boss off into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaahhh! I wanted to write so much more, but this is where Harry and Draco's stories converge. That is going to be a long one.


End file.
